monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey Mouse Collaboration
Hatcher Monsters Time: 9/14 12PM - 9/29 11:59AM Rate Up Days * Mickey - 9/16, 9/19, 9/22, 9/25, 9/28 * Donald - 9/17, 9/20, 9/23, 9/26, 9/28 * Chip & Dale - 9/18, 9/21, 9/24, 9/27, 9/28 * Times start from 12PM to 11:59AM of the next day * 9/28 will have separate hatchers with rate ups for each monster Drop Monsters Bring Collaboration Monsters Bringing any Mickey Mouse Collaboration monster (Hatcher and Drop), there will be a chance that the Boss monster in Collaboration Quests will drop! Clear Bonuses (Villain Pandora Dungeon & Villain Bach Dungeon) * 3 Times - x3 of Boss monster * 5 Times - x5 of Boss monster * 10 Times - x1 Divine Sharl Clear Bonuses (Villain Kiskill Lyra Dungeon) * 3 Times - x3 of Villain Kiskill Lyra * 5 Times - x3 of Villain Kiskill Lyra * 7 Times - x3 of Villain Kiskill Lyra * 10 Times - x1 Divine Sharl * 12 Times - x3 of Villain Kiskill Lyra * 15 Times - x3 of Villain Kiskill Lyra Clear the Mickey Bingo for Huey & Dewey & Louie (Dark 6★) Mission Time: 9/14 12PM - 10/3 3:59AM Process 1 - Tap the Icon on the right side to access the Mickey Bingo 2 - Fulfill the Mission according to the number on the board to get Huey & Dewey & Louie 3 - Filling each Row, Column and Diagonal will reward players with in-game items 4 - Clear the first Bingo Board to access the second Bingo Board First Bingo Board Bingo Rewards (First Board) Notes * Mission #16 can be cleared in any difficulty and you can clear with the 0 Stamina Quest * Only #18 and #19 have to be cleared with Solo or Host of Co-Op. Any other Mission can be cleared with Solo or Host/Guest of Co-Op Second Bingo Board Bingo Rewards (Second Board) Notes * The 2nd Board becomes available when all missions on the 1st Board are cleared. Any requirements on the 2nd Board fulfilled beforehand will not be counted * All Missions on this Board can be fulfilled by Solo, Host/Guest in Co-Op * Mission #12 includes Impossible difficulty Quests in Library, Sealed Jades, Vouchers and the event schedule * Mission #13 to #18's special requirements will be revealed once you have access to the 2nd Board Login Daily for Orbs and More Login everyday for 1 Orb and 1 Huey & Dewey & Louie! On day 4 and day 8, players will also received a Specal Sharl! Special Sharls can be used to roll the Mickey Mouse Hatcher without the need of normal Orbs! They can only be used in this Hatcher and cannot be carryover to future Hatchers. Other Campaigns 1 - Special Tweet Mission to get 2 Divine Sharls 2 - Retweet the Special Site to fill a gauge Time: 9/12 5PM - 9/14 11:59AM Depending on the number of retweets of all players, there will be rewards * 250,000 - Stamina Can x2 * 500,000 - Continue Can x2 * 750,000 - Orb x1 + Divine Sharl x1 * 1,000,000 - Huey & Dewey & Louie x1 These tweets will enter you into a raffle for Disney Store gift cards (Japan Only) and Google/Apple Cards